


A Spirit of Harmony

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar Drabble, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Sherlock, John, and Mrs Hudson watch the Eurovision contest together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spirit of Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [involuntaryorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntaryorange/gifts).



> The twentieth installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Most fics are titled with the prompt; today’s is not. The prompt is actually the summary, minus a word or two, which makes for a long title. Either way, it was given by involuntaryorange. It should be noted that I’ve never actually seen Eurovision, except in YouTube clips, so I had to do research, primary by [watching this video of all the winners ever](http://youtu.be/0Ya_JNZcbyU), which is actually a really neat way of watching the progression of song styles through the years. (Plus, ABBA’s original costumes are _hysterically_ awful.)
> 
> I also want to note that this fic ended up being 221 words exactly on the first try, which never happens to me. Ever. And therefore I’m not editing a word of it.

Mrs Hudson bustled into her sitting room with the large tray of biscuits and scones.  “Is he coming?”

 

“Not yet,” said John, reaching for one of the scones, only to have his hand smacked away.  “He’s still pretending that he’s not coming at all.”

 

“If he doesn’t hurry he’ll miss the opening,” worried Mrs Hudson, and went back into the kitchen, presumably for the tea.  “And don’t think I won’t notice if you take a biscuit, John Watson.”

 

John sighed and pulled his hand back obediently.  “I don’t think he cares if he misses the first act, Mrs Hudson.”

 

“Well, _I_ care,” she exclaimed, returning with the tea tray.  “That’s the whole _point_ , isn’t it?  Bringing people together in a spirit of harmony and good-will—“

 

“And terrible costumes with even worse staging and special effects,” said Sherlock, appearing at the door with a sour expression. 

 

Mrs Hudson, however, broke into a wide smile.  “There you are, sit right down here, I made your favorite biscuits.”

 

Sherlock scowled and slumped on the couch next to John.  “I hate lemon.”

 

“No, you don’t,” chided Mrs Hudson.  “John, the telly, please.”

 

The room filled with the Eurovision theme, and Mrs Hudson sighed happily next to Sherlock.

 

“And I don’t care how good their act is,” she reminded them.  “We don't vote for France, boys.”


End file.
